<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babysitting the Royal Babies (No Pressure) by sanctimonious_rascal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241442">Babysitting the Royal Babies (No Pressure)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctimonious_rascal/pseuds/sanctimonious_rascal'>sanctimonious_rascal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Let Them Sleep, Parent New Dream, parenting, they need a break</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctimonious_rascal/pseuds/sanctimonious_rascal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Pete are on babysitting duty. They wouldn't be so nervous if it wasn't the princess and their captain's children.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Babysitting the Royal Babies (No Pressure)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off a comic/idea that was a headcanon by the tangled fandom on tumblr so I had to write it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan and Pete stood at their posts when the captain and princess approached them. Their daughter was in her mother's arms, while their son was in his father's. Two guards followed behind them. Rapunzel smiled warmly at them "Good morning, Stan, Pete!"</p><p>Pete looked to Stan. "I thought it was Pete and Stan."</p><p>"Occasionally, but usually it's Stan and Pete." Said Stan, the two friends already distracted.</p><p>"Since when? I've been telling my mom it was Pete and Stan."</p><p>"Why would you tell your mom something like that? It's always been Stan and Pete." Rapunzel, Eugene, the two guards, and even the babies sighed.</p><p>"Always? You just said occasionally." Retorted Pete.</p><p>"No, I said that about Pete and Stan."</p><p>"First you get the mustache and now you get to be first in the-"</p><p>Eugene finally cut them off seeing where this was going. The last thing he wanted to do was be a mediator for them when he was technically off duty "I need to ask you about something."</p><p>"Is this about the broken chain balls?" Asked Stan.</p><p>Eugene raised an eyebrow. "Should it be?"</p><p>Pete nuged Stan. There was a pause. "No."</p><p>He made a note to check the armory later.</p><p>Rapunzel decided to step in before they went off topic again. "Actually, we need a favor, Eloise is out getting supplies and they both kept us up for most of the night. We could honestly use the extra sleep." She flushed, she hated asking for favors when it wasn't their job but they really needed the sleep. "Could you guys watch them for a few hours? Edison and Richard will take over your posts."</p><p>They met eyes with their captain who told them the answer.</p><p>"O-of course princess!" Said Pete, both plastering smiles on their faces.</p><p>Rapunzel practically sighed in relief and even hugged them. "Thank you so much!" And beckoned them to follow her.</p><p>They all entered the nursery and Rapunzel twirled to face them with a smile, Eugene was right by her side. "Alright, they've already been fed and don't need another feeding for four to five hours. By then, Eloise should be back."</p><p>"That means they shouldn't cry." Said Eugene.</p><p>"Also, they are changed."</p><p>"Which means they shouldn't cry."</p><p>"Trust me you'll know if they're tired, and definitely show it before they get upset. That's when you know it's time for nap."</p><p>"That means they won't need to cry."</p><p>“And play with them!”</p><p>"Playing doesn't make someone cry."</p><p>"Just pay attention, and there will be no trouble."</p><p>"Because when you do your job right, no one needs to cry."</p><p>Pete and Stan nodded now even more nervous about watching the royal babies. Yes, it was the future queen’s children but it was also their captain’s. Everyone knew how protective Eugene could be, he finally had everything he could ever want and nothing would take it away. "You can trust us, princess. Nothing will happen to your prince or princess." Assured Stan with a nervous smile.</p><p>She quickly kissed Flynn's head and handed off Solarianna to Pete with a smile, kissing the little girl, practically skipping out of the room because she could finally sleep and she wasn't wasting another moment standing there.</p><p>Now it was two guards, the captain, and two babies. Don’t get him wrong, Eugene trusted his men. If he didn’t, they wouldn’t be here, but he was a father and this was his daughter and son. He looked to Stan and Pete and approached them with a serious deadpan look. “I know I have made it clear that this is not only the future queen’s daughter but also your future queen." He held up Flynn to meet their eye level "This one here is heir to another throne. Your job is not only to defend Corona and it's citizens, but as well as to protect the family that governs it. This includes the most adorable brown eyed ray of sunshine, and a cute green eyed little rascal." A smile grew on his face as he looked down to his son and cooed. Stan and Pete smiled at the interaction. He snapped his eyes back to the guards and once again replaced his expression with a serious one. "I don't think I have to remind you that this is my daughter and son. So you understand that if anything happens to them, I am not afraid to assign you to be Varian's testers."</p><p>The two gulped. "Understood, sir." They said in unison.</p><p>Eugene watched them quiver in fear and took his daughter in his other arm and gently laid them down on the soft play blanket. They both eyed him oddly, which he quickly changed to a smile as he grabbed the little baby's hands and kissed them repeatedly. The two wiggled at the sensation, happy to have their father's attention. "Alrighty little sunshines, I'll see you in a few hours! I love you so, so, so much!" And alternated kisses to their faces between words.</p><p>Stan and Pete smiled at the interaction and even started to laugh at their captain. They knew he could be a softie. The only reason he kept his emotions in check was for professional reasons although everyone knew how much he loved his family. </p><p>Eugene narrowed his eyes at the two and they immediately stopped and looked to different directions. He moved to stand in front of them. "A reminder: if one cries, someone dies.” and then he left.</p><p>~</p><p>"I don't understand why you had to get us stuck with babysitting duty." Said Stan looking down at the babies. </p><p>Flynn was passed out about an hour after Eugene left but Pete sat with Solarianna holding on to her hands, clapping them together and waving them. "Well would you tell the captain no? "No captain, I will not look over your children and protect them even though that is my job."" Defended Pete. "You would have done the same thing."</p><p>Although Pete was 100% correct, Stan didn't want to admit that he would totally give in without a fight. "Well Rapunzel scares me."</p><p>Pete picked up the little girl "I'm starting to see the hype over these things. "</p><p>"You didn't see it before when Elizabeth was born?" Asked Stan, referring to his own daughter.</p><p>"Elizabeth is great but I never spent time with her like this." Said Pete. "Also, you have to admit, she's really cute."</p><p>"Are you saying my daughter isn't cute?"</p><p>Pete frowned "Okay, I never said that, you are literally putting words in my mouth."</p><p>"No I'm not. You said literally." Stan said over top him.</p><p>"Well you're blowing it out of proportion,"</p><p>"-I am not forcing words into your mouth, Pete"</p><p>"Way out of proportion. You know what I meant-"</p><p>"Do I? Do I literally know what you mean?"</p><p>"I didn't say it that time. Come on I never said the words "your daughter isn't cute.""</p><p>"You just did."</p><p>He rolled his eyes "Yeah, to make a point!"</p><p>"And what is your point?" Stan tested</p><p>Pete stood to his full height and held her so she was right in front of Stan's stupid mustache face "This! Baby! Is! Cute!"</p><p>Now that she was in a closer proximity with Stan, she realized there was something on his face. Kind of like her daddy's but in a different location. Her brain told her to do it, and so she did. She reached out her tiny hands and grasped onto the handlebar mustache. </p><p>Stan let out a yelp and little Solarianna started to laugh and Pete had no idea what to do. </p><p>"Get her off me! Get her off me! Get her off me!" He yelled, flapping his arms.</p><p>It took Pete a moment before registering his friend's cries and started to yank her off, but she wasn't letting go. It was tug of war trying to let her go, that baby was resilient. This was where her mother's spirit came to play. </p><p>Finally, Pete managed to rip her off, taking some of Stan's facial hair. He covered his face in horror "Oh my gosh! My mustache! My face! My mustached face!" He cried, starting to hyperventilate and pulled his shaking hands from his face "A-am I b-b-bleeding?" He blubbered out.</p><p>Pete rolled his eyes "You're fine. There you go again being too dramatic for your own good. Right, princess?" He asked, looking to the little girl. He froze at the sight of her. Her face was contorting to their doom. "Uh, Stan?"</p><p>Stan moved his attention to the little girl and they both started to panic as she let out little whimpers. </p><p>"Quick, give me your face!" Pete tried to get the baby interested enough to grab onto Stan's mustache but if anything that made her burst into tears. "Oh no! Like this, see?" Pete demonstrated by pulling on Stan's facial hair. </p><p>Nothing was working, they didn't know what to do. Pete tried to run to the other side of the room but tripped over the play blanket. Solarianna left his arms and Stan managed to catch her just in time. She was still crying but at least she was safe.</p><p>They didn't notice that they woke up Flynn until it was too late. Another cry erupted in the room and at that moment, they knew, they messed up.</p><p>Pete scooped up the crying boy and desperately tried to soothe him but nothing worked. They didn't know how much time they had until-</p><p>They heard a door slam down on the other side of the hallway and they quivered with fear.</p><p>"Stan! Pete!" Said an angry voice. </p><p>But it wasn't Eugene.</p><p>No.</p><p>It was Rapunzel.</p><p>The two looked at each other. They knew this job was dangerous but right now they would rather be fighting Zhan Tiri.</p><p>"It does sound more natural that way."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts? Comments? Theories on what will happen to Stan and Pete?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>